tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
S3E7
The seventh episode of the third season of New Cartoon Cartoons on the Block features a segment from NCCotB (Leap Day), a middle segment (Edd Needs Socks) and a Sonic Adventures segment (Primal Fury) Plot Leap Day The toons awaken, anticipating the start of March. They notice their calendars state that it's still February and they're mortified to find that it's a Leap Day. The toons attempt to hide and Steven and his friends discover what's happening. Dexter reveals that every leap year, characters from Sonic Boom visit CN City and engage in whatever they have in mind. Steven and co. immediately realize the extent of their stupidity, mostly due to them putting up with Sonic and co. when they were still working with the modern toons. After a futile hiding attempt, the Sonic Boom characters find the toons. The toons are immediately bombarded by Sonic and co.'s flandarized personalities, Sonic's laziness, Tails' excessive smarts, Knuckles' stupidity and Amy's blandness. Soon, the four declare that they want to be with the toons full time, much to the latter group's dismay. Sonic and co. attempt to appeal to the main toons by doing various tasks and even taking advice from the more sympathetic toons to improve themselves, but these efforts ultimately go nowhere. Soon, Sonic and his friends attempt to get the toons' sympathy by feigning depression and even putting their lives at risk, but these fail as well Tired of failing constantly, Tails kidnaps all of the toons and he attempts to use one of his machines to make the toons like them. Unfortunately, the machine he uses is the Delightfulization Chamber, and that, combined with the powers of Grim, the Powerpuff Girls and the Gems and some inferior alterations to the machine, the toons all merge together to form the Delightful Reaper. Sonic and co. give a half hearted apology to the toons, but they're all blinded by their anger against the four. They eliminate the four and they proceed to go on a rampage around town, assimilating nearly everyone they could find. The Delightful Reaper soon faces the viewer, declaring that they too will be assimilated. Edd Needs Socks Panning through the Cul De Sac, we're led into the room of Edd. Edd is rummaging around one of his drawers, looking for a fresh pair of socks. He soon falls into the drawer and lands in a mysterious land. As he travels, the animation switches between a crude form of 2D animation, claymation and later CGI. After traveling for a while, he falls into a white pit, and the camera zooms out to reveal that it's a sock, which Edd grabs. Sonic Adventures: Primal Fury Sonic is fighting an onslaught of robots in an old warehouse. During the conflict, he is flung into a vat and is exposed to dark energy. He shrugs off the incident, not noticing anything wrong with him. It isn't until night that, after getting symptoms such as facial muscle growth, he transforms into the Werehog. Sonic tries to evade the fearing public, and he succeeds when he uses his stretchable arms to get onto the rooftops. While moving, he notices a female chipmunk in a white dress running from a group of thugs. Sonic leaps down and he fights the thugs, saving the girl. The girl reveals herself as Sally Acorn and Sonic, hiding in the shadows, acknowledges that he saves her. Grateful, she decides to invite him to her apartment, which Sonic agrees to, but tomorrow afternoon. Soon, Sally goes home, and as she goes to take out the trash, she stops as she feels her body swell up and back down again. She looks at her reflection in a nearby puddle and she notices her irises have changed from blue to yellow. The next day, Sonic arrives at Sally's apartment, and he is surprised to find that she is naked (only wearing boots and a vest). Sally explains that she's dressed the way she is because it makes it easier for her to fight, and she brings up Sonic's hypocrisy by stating how he's only wearing sneakers. The two laugh it off and they chat for a while until Sally forces Sonic out after she feels another rush of pain. This time, the muscles on her face grow slightly. Recognizing these symptoms, Sonic considers taking Sally to Tails. Tails runs some tests on her and he is unable to find anything, aside from some slightly deformed cells in her bloodstream. Sally insists that nothing is wrong with her and she becomes very defensive when Sonic tries to refute her. After Sally's arm swells slightly, she decides to spend the night at the workshop so Tails could further examine her blood. It becomes night, and Sally goes to rest in a guest house near the workshop. As she tries to sleep, she begins to feel hot. She goes to get a glass of water and she falls to the floor, once again feeling severe pain. She begins to grow, and she becomes Sally Zilla. Around the same time, Sonic transforms again into the werehog and he goes to investigate. Due to being shrouded in darkness, Sonic is unable to make out Sally, and he begins to attack her, believing she killed Sally. As the two fight, Sonic is knocked into a nearby light, which activates, revealing the creature. Sonic recognizes her and he attempts to reason with her. Sally struggles to gain control, but she soon succeeds, and pleads to Sonic to help her return to normal. Later, Tails manages to sap Sonic and Sally of their negative energy, removing them of their curse completely. Sally explains that she was subject to an experiment by Dr. Eggman, where he would turn her into a vicious monster and roboticize her, using her as a weapon. Sonic offers to let her fight with him, which Sally agrees to. Production This is the first season 3 episode to have three segments instead of just two, likely to account for the short run time of Leap Day. Strange intended to have this episode air only once every Leap Year, but soon changed his mind after it received positive attention. The opening sequence serves as a parody of the intro to The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. Trivia * The second segment was created to serve as an unofficial music video for the promotional single Parallel Universe by the Red Hot Chili Peppers. In spite of enjoying the concept, RHCP declined using it as an official music video. * This marks the second appearance of the Delightful Reaper in any form of media. * First episode to feature a crossover with a currently airing Cartoon Network series * First episode to feature CGI in some form. * Contrary to popular belief, the Edd Needs Socks segment wasn't based on the intro to the Weird Al Show.